This invention relates to a signal peaking device and more particularly to a transversal filter for providing a peaking function for a single-line video input.
This application relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 638,832, filed Aug. 7, 1984, For: IMPROVED VISIBLE AND NEAR INFRARED IMAGING SYSTEM (TI-10166) and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 638,606, filed Aug. 7, 1984 For: DELTA FRAME (TI-10167)
In the past, imager systems have included a lens system, a detector matrix, drive and read out electronics, a video processor, a timing and control means and a display means.
The detector matrix has been an array of ferroelectric elements of photoconductive elements arranged in rows and columns. With the elements in rows and columns, the detector array is X-Y addressable through X-Y address circuits.
The detector matrix is coupled to drive and read out electronics. For an array of optoelectronic semiconductor elements, as each element is shielded by the chopper, each element is X and Y addressed by the drive electronics and charged to a reference voltage. As each successive element is charged the preceding charged elements are receiving photons to vary the charges thereon. Then the drive circuit X-Y addresses each element and the image voltages multiplexed to the video processor for processing and display.
The disadvantages of the prior art imaging systems are: the video signals include reset noise, and the image resolution needs improvement.